


Memoria

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: A full moon, chocolate, and some probable parental consent. Just a little Teddy and Vic drabble set while they're both still at Hogwarts. A Teddy/Victoire fluff story. One-shot. Everything belongs to JKR.





	Memoria

"This is a horrible idea!"

"Vic, this was your idea!" Teddy whispered exasperatedly.

"That doesn't make it any less of an awful idea!" Vic shot back quietly as she gripped the window frame.

"Well, you can always go back to bed." Teddy chuckled.

"Are you calling me a coward, Edward?!?" Vic's sharp response was a bit louder than intended, and she heard one of her dorm mates stir. The threat of being caught mixed with the anger at the implication of her being a coward seemed to give Vic the courage to jump from the window sill to the broom that her boyfriend Teddy sat upon. Teddy's wand quietly closed the window and he looked back and grinned at her.

"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"Just fly, you big idiot," Vic laughed, hugging his waist tighter.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you could have just used your own broom you know." Teddy chuckled as he quietly moved the broom forward.

"But this is more romantic!"

Teddy just smirked at her before he picked up speed and they went flying into the night sky.

They flew over the grounds and out to the far end of the Black Lake before touching down. Vic reached into her jacket pocket and handed Ted a chocolate bar. He grinned at her.

"You made this tradition a lot better, you know. I never thought to bring chocolate."

"I knew you only liked me for my brain!" Vic laughed pulling out the bar she brought for herself.

"Yeah, being drop dead gorgeous isn't high on my priority list, but I got pretty damn lucky there," Ted smirked and wrapped his arms around her, pulling them down to the grass.

Vic stuck her tongue out at him but snuggled close. "It's only because I'm one-eighth Veela."

Ted chuckled, "No, it's because you're beautiful Vic," and he placed a kiss on top of her head.

The night was quiet and as they sat on the grass staring up at the full moon.

"I love and hate this," Ted sighed, "I wish this wasn't the closest I could feel to him, to them."

"I'm sure they feel the same way. But even these little things are important because they keep them alive in you. I think that little things like this are why people say they see your parents in you. You refuse to let them be forgotten." Vic replied quietly, squeezing Ted's hand.

Teddy doesn't respond except to squeeze Vic in his arms.

Bathed in the moonlight of the full moon, chocolate bar wrappers at their feet, the night blanketed the two of them into a protected moment.

"I'm proud of you, you know?" She smiled quietly. "I'm proud to call you mine."

Teddy chuckled and turned them so he could look at her. "I love you and I'm very proud to call you mine. I think they'd like you, I like to think that they'd be really happy for us."

Then he brought his lips to hers, softly caressing before Vic pulled back just a hair. "You ok with this tonight?

"If half the stories I've heard about my mum are true, she's looking down on us wondering why we're being such prudes." He chuckled.

Vic laughed and recaptured his lips, and she hoped that wherever Aunt Dora was, she wasn't really watching them snog.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FFN account on 5-3-18.


End file.
